A shocking confession
by DragonRyuuji
Summary: Dexter x Debra one-shot. Debra tells Dexter she's in love with him and feels bad for getting mad afterwards. She leaves her house in the middle of the night to find him, and things she'd never expected happen to her. Rated M for swearing and explicit content. Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.


_**A One-Shot I made after getting really pissed at Dexter for rejecting Debra like he did. Angsty, fluffy, and with explicit content, so read at your own risk.**_

* * *

_**A shocking confession**_

"So you don't care what it does to me?" Debra asked him, her voice shaking with a sort of cracked sadness, one that she didn't think she'd let her brother see. Him of all people.

"I don't want to hurt you." He answered. His voice was hesitant, and a slightly worried expression roamed his features. It was an emotion he could rarely convey for anyone but his sister, especially without having to fake it. And he definitely wasn't faking it now.

"Well, guess what you did," she frowned sarcastically, for a split second managing to suppress her saddened expression. "You picked the one way that you could hurt me-" She started, her voice cracking up, tears escaping her eyes, "- worse than you could ever fucking understand."

"I-" Dexter started, an incredulous look on his face. He didn't understand what Debra was going on about. He thought she'd understood by now. "You told me that you accepted me being a killer, and I thought that if you loved me you'd accept this too." He huffed, somehow looking a bit annoyed.

"I-if I love you?" Debra uttered, a big lump forming in her throat. She laughed nervously, trying to cover up her sobs. "If I love you – I came to the church that night that you killed Travis Marshall to tell you that I'm _in_ love with you!" She uttered, immediately realizing what she'd said.

Dexter looked at her with a surprised expression before his eyes faltered, a grim look on his face. He looked down a little, his eyebrows furrowing into a frown. "You're.. in love with me?" He asked in a voice that sounded a little more disgusted than he had intended it to sound.

"Fuck!" Debra exclaimed, her voice cracking up in a way that made it sound like she was about to throw up. Maybe she was. "W-was! Was.." She stuttered, burying her face in the palms of her hands. "I-I don't even know if I fucking like you." She chuckled nervously, her lips twitching. Dexter sat down slowly, glaring at her with a concerned look.

"What do you mean you're in love with me?" He breathed, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"I didn't mean to say that.." Debra sobbed, no longer trying to hold back her tears. "I know that it's weird, and it's gross, and it's fucked up, and-" Her voice cracked again. "And I know that you don't feel the same.. I don't even know if I feel the same, I mean it's one thing to be in love with your brother, but.. it's a whole other level to be in love with your brother who's a god damned fucking serial killer." She put a hand in front of her mouth. "You're a serial killer and I'm more fucked up than you are!" She laughed, though it was more of a way to try to hide her tears.

Dexter exhaled deeply, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. He looked up at the sky, trying to understand and sort out the things his sister had just told him. He was completely quiet.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She cried, glaring at him.

"I-I'm sorry.. I don't know what to say." Dexter replied apologetically, shaking his head lightly. His eyes were soft, and almost a little sad.

"Can you.. please just leave? I can't.. I can't fucking look at you right now." Debra swallowed with a hoarse voice, standing up. She opened the balcony door and headed inside, closing it after her.

…

Debra sat down on the couch, pulling her knees close to her chest. She sobbed quietly, burying her head between her knees, tightly wrapping her arms around herself. "Stupid fucking brother.." She whispered between her hissing breaths, feeling hopelessly broken and messed up, beyond what she could even imagine. She understood that Dexter didn't return her feelings. She understood that he probably found it repelling and gross, but she just wished that he would for once show her the same thing she had showed him; acceptance. But somehow, that was probably too much to ask for.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked as he stepped into the room, wearing his pajamas. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, his feet lightly shifting on the floor, coming a bit closer to the couch.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Debra asked, wiping her eyes as she looked up at the boy. He'd grown a lot, but he could still seem so kind an innocent in situations like these. That's how she remembered him from before. From before Dexter lost Rita.

"I had to go to the bathroom.. but are you okay?" He murmured, tilting his head. Debra nodded her head softly, a sad smile playing on her lips, though a sob escaped her throat seconds later.

"Just.. broken heart." She grinned sadly. "Stupid auntie fell in love again, and as usual it hurts as f- as fudge.. but you shouldn't think about it. Go to bed, now, Jamie will come tomorrow morning and take care of you." She said reassuringly, and Cody nodded.

"'Kay.." He huffed, silently returning to bed, again leaving Debra alone. She shook her head with a sigh, again letting her face fall between her knees, still sobbing now and then.

…

Dexter sat heavily down on the bed in the tiny motel room, exhaling loudly. He sat on the edge of the bed, his palms placed firmly on the mattress as he looked up at the roof. "Fuck." He breathed, a little too similar to what his sister might have said.

"Weren't you supposed to go for Isaac tonight?" Harry asked him sternly from the corner of the room, but Dexter only shook his head, looking back down at the floor.

"I can't. I'm too distracted. He won't find me here, so it's okay to let it wait for one more day. It's not like he'll disappear when he knows I'm still alive." He said, rubbing his forehead with his right hand. "Christ, Deb.." He murmured, looking a bit sad. For Debra to suddenly say something like that, was.. insane. She couldn't be in love with him. He was sick. He was drowned in darkness and Debra had seen that darkness. How could she possibly be in love with him?

"She deserves so much better than me. She should understand that, more than anyone." He said, his voice low and rusty with worry.

"And why's that?" Harry asked simply, leaning towards the wall.

"Because.. she's Deb. She can have so much better than.. _me_. Her _brother_. Her murderous brother who barely even knows how to _feel_."

"And also her brother who has always been constant. The brother that has always been there for her, yes?" He said more than asked, and then he disappeared before Dexter could say any more. He sighed again, burying his face in his hands as he groaned silently.

"I'll have to talk to her," he murmured to himself, lying back on the bed, closing his eyes silently. "Before work. When Jamie's picked up the kids." He yawned before he fell asleep, his mind heavy with thoughts and emotions – emotions which he couldn't fathom and which he didn't know what meant. It just hurt, somehow. He had been almost certain that he loved Hannah, but he was no longer sure. He wasn't even sure what love felt like at all. Was it like it was with Rita? He didn't know.

…

"Really, thank you so much." Debra sighed in relief, nodding at Jamie. "I'm sorry to call so suddenly, but something turned up at work and I have to go."

"It's fine," She replied, smiling. "I only need to sleep here anyways, so it doesn't exactly tear on my willpower." She laughed subtly, and Debra grinned.

"Yeah, that's true. Well, I'm off." She waved closing the door behind her. It was 1am, about 2 hours since Dexter had left, and she had suddenly felt the need to get out. Away, somehow. She got in her car and started driving around, not knowing where to go. She's stopped crying a while ago, and now she just felt – in a way – a hollow despair.

"_I came to the church that night that you killed Travis Marshall to tell you that I'm __**in**__ love with you!"_

"Fuck," She cursed silently, her fingers tightening on the steering wheel. "Why did I say something like that.. of course he wouldn't understand." She grumbled to herself, looking through the windshield. It was dark, and something started hitting the windshield. Rain. A lot of it. It hadn't rained for a long time, so it was a bit surprising.

Debra gazed out into the night as she drove, a little captured by the rain. The way it just drizzled down from the sky, not minding anything at all. It somehow knew how people felt about having it fall over them, and it felt sorry, but it couldn't help it. It's in rains nature to make people wet and angry.

"It's in your nature to want to protect me from getting too close to bad people.." Debra muttered, her mouth hanging slightly agape as she realized. "It's in your nature to be a protective brother, to love me like you have always done, even if you might not know what love even means."

A sad expression grazed her face as she realized what she had to do. There was nothing else she could do at the moment that would actually feel right, even if it would be difficult and awkward and all the things she really wasn't ready for right now. But she had to apologize somehow. She started digging into her pockets, looking for the note Dexter had given her earlier.

"_I'll be in this motel if anything should happen. It's not safe to be at the apartment right now."_

…

Dexter awoke to three light knocks at the door. Not rash, and not harsh. They were timid and nervous. He was almost certain it couldn't be Isaac. Considering who he'd told of his location, he already knew who it was. He turned on the bed and looked at the bedside clock. 1:43am. He got up, his clothes already on after falling asleep in them. He opened the door slowly, peeking through to make sure.

"Deb." He yawned, opening the door fully when he was sure it was her. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at her. She looked so frail, and he could already feel his heart thumping. _'There it goes again. My brotherly senses are kicking in.'_ He thought to himself, obliviously stupid.

"Don't worry, Jamie is with the kids," she started, her voice shaking a little. "Can I come in?" She gulped, daring herself to look up at her brother. He nodded simply and moved to the side, holding his hand out towards the room as if inviting her in. "Thanks." She breathed, walking inside.

That's when Dexter noticed it. Debra was soaked. "You were out in the rain?" Dexter asked, sounding a bit worried. Debra chuckled nervously, crossing her arms to warm herself as she sat down on the edge of Dexter's bed, and he decided to settle with sitting in a chair he'd brought to the front of the bed.

"I was unsure which room it was, so I ran back and forth in the rain." She excused, looking down at her hands that were nervously folded in her lap. That wasn't true, of course. She'd stood outside his room for a good 15 minutes before actually knocking.

"Why did you leave the house in the middle of the night like that?" He asked her, leaning forward in his chair, his elbows on his thighs, his hands hanging limply between his knees as he gazed at her with a frown on his face.

"I had to.. I don't even know." Debra sighed, rubbing her left shoulder with her right hand nervously. She looked to her sides several times, her body shaking a little from the cold. It might have been warm in the motel room, but she was still soaked. "I felt that I needed to talk to you but I'm already regretting it." She huffed.

"Couldn't it have waited?" Dexter asked, and Debra felt a lump in her throat, but she managed to hide it. She had known it, really. Dexter was disgusted with her. He probably didn't even want to look at her. "I mean, you must be tired." He said with concern. "I don't want you to exhaust yourself, and you know I'm here to talk anytime."

Debra's eyes widened just slightly, surprised at her brother's words. He was worried? "I honestly thought you'd be out hunting Isaac. Maybe I just needed the feeling that I at least tried to make it all better." She replied in a low tone, looking down at her lap again. "Fuck.." She cussed.

"There's.. nothing you need to make better, Deb. What's said is said." Dexter said comfortingly, seeming a bit unsure of what to say.

"I'm in love with my fucking brother, Dexter. That's not okay, is it?"

"How should I know?" Dexter asked, shrugging his shoulders hopelessly. "Deb, I don't even know how love is supposed to feel. I thought I loved Rita, and then I wasn't so sure anymore, and then I met Hannah, and.. I feel calm around her. But is that even love?" He asked her gently. And he was sincere. He couldn't be mad at her for loving her brother when he didn't even know how it felt.

Debra felt somehow relieved. At least he wasn't mad, as it seemed like he was a couple of hours back. Debra shrugged, stuttering a little. "I-I don't fucking know, Dex. I've tried to suppress these feelings for fucking forever, but they've always kind of _been_ there, you know? Shit, I can't even believe I'm able to talk about this with you, but.. to me, love is kind of.. when I'm around that one person, my heart goes into fucking 5th gear and it pumps uncontrollably in my chest."

Dexter furrowed his brows a bit, and he just looked at the spot where Debra's legs were, his thoughts rolling around in his head.

"It's like.. I feel alive." Debra scoffed, shrugging her shoulders.

Alive. The one feeling that Dexter barely knew. The one he'd felt when he was almost captured in the hunt for the Bay Harbor Butcher. The one he'd felt when Debra caught him red handed at the church. The one he'd felt ever since Debra had entered his motel room at 1:43am on that damned night.

"And I understand that it's fucked up to feel that way about your own brother, I just.. I can't exactly help it, you know." She chuckled sadly, shakily.

"Say, Deb.." Dexter croaked, hesitantly standing up with his eyes fixed on the ground. He made his way over to Deb and she looked at him as he stood in front of her, his figure rising so tall above her. "This might be a bit weird, but would you.. is this.." He murmured worriedly, bending down. He grabbed her right wrist carefully and stood up again, leading her hand to his chest. "Is it like this?" He gulped, a lump forming in his throat as he placed her hand above his thumping heart.

"D-Dexter, what are you..?" She stuttered, looking at him with big, confused eyes. She could feel his heart beating. It was definitely faster than a normal heart rate, and pretty much synched to how Debra's heart felt at the moment he had come walking towards her. Dexter took her hand away and looked up at her, his eyes glistening.

"I thought it was worry.. or concern, or something like that. But it was still so irrational, so abnormal that my heart should beat so hard only because.. Deb; I don't feel this way around Hannah. Never." He murmured, looking down at the floor with Debra still staring at him, her hand falling limply to her side. "Great, now I'm the.. weird one." Dexter sighed to himself, shaking his head. That wasn't usual for him. It wasn't usual for him to just say his feelings like that, even if he didn't understand them himself.

"That's how I feel, Dex." Debra stated in a whispering manner, slowly standing up. She started walking towards him with careful steps, not really sure if he'd accept her. Maybe he was just confused and somehow thought he liked her. But she had to try now, she just had to. "That's how I feel all the god damn time." She uttered with a high tone, her voice catching a little, as she came to a stop only centimeters away from him. "Here." She grabbed Dexter's wrist, carefully guiding it towards her chest. Dexter was about to protest nervously, but Debra stopped him. "I'm your sister." She grinned sheepishly, her eyes wet. "It's okay."

"O-okay." Dexter gulped, and Debra led his hand to her chest, pushing it firmly towards where her heart was.

"You feel that?" She asked, trying to get eye contact with him, her lips twitching nervously. "That's my heart, Dexter. That's me, being alive.. because of you. Simply because I'm with you, I feel so.. real." She whispered. "This feeling is.. I lo-.. uh.. Love.. y-you.."

Dexter swallowed heavily once more, looking into her eyes. "Deb.." He whispered, his mouth slightly open with surprise and wonder. "Is this wrong?" He asked her carefully.

"I don't know." She replied weakly, a nervous smile playing on her lips as she stood closer to him, looking at his chest as if to avoid eye contact, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have a girlfriend." She huffed, her breathing heavier than before.

"You're my sister." Dexter retorted with a smirk, his chest almost heaving with every breath he took.

"You're a serial killer."

"You deserve better than me."

"You actually have a good taste in women."

"I do now."

They say that your lips get really soft when you've cried. Dexter never saw how that made any sense, but he realized now how true that was. They were so calming, in a sense. So reassuring. They were telling him _'You can stay with me. This is where you're safe.'_

And he totally gave in to that idea. The idea that he was safe with his sister and that he could truly be calm for an actual stretch of time compared to how it had been with others.

Her lips lay so gently against his, their eyes closed as their lips silently, carefully lingered on each other. His arms hung limply by his sides, her hand resting hesitantly on his chest as she tiptoed a little to be on his level. One peck. Then another. The tears ran down Debra's cheeks as their lips connected again and again, each time for only a short period of time. Gently. Kindly.

Dexter broke away after he was able to properly gather his thoughts. He just kissed his sister, and for once – he did feel truly alive. More than ever. He looked into her eyes before scanning over her body, his eyes flickering back and forth. "You must be cold." He said worriedly, placing a hand by her cheek, and she immediately leaned her face a little into it. Her eyes were still closed, and her cheeks were wet.

"Yes, Dexter," she huffed, a playful grin appearing on her face. "I'm pretty fucking cold." She giggled lightly as she opened her eyes, biting down on her lips in the most Debra-fashioned way one could imagine. "We're fucked up, aren't we?"

"Of course we are." Dexter replied reassuringly, smiling. "What are we if not utterly messed up beyond imagination?" He smirked, carefully caressing her cheek.

"Dork." She muttered, playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Tsk," he scoffed, smiling. "You should go take a shower. There's a dryer in the bathroom here, so you can throw your clothes in there while you shower." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But I –"

"No." He stopped her, shaking his head softly. "We shouldn't."  
She looked down, seeming disappointed in a weird phrase of the word. She nodded slowly, her head heavy, and she left for the bathroom.

Dexter sat down on the short edge of the bed, looking at his hands with droopy eyes. _'That actually happened, didn't it?_' he thought to himself. _'Something like this is..'_ He sighed heavily, rolling his shoulders a little. He didn't know what to do when Debra came out of the bathroom. He literally had no idea.

Debra threw her clothes into the dryer, sighing heavily. She stepped into the shower, her body shaking from the cold. The heat from being close to Dexter was gone now, and the feeling of his lips still lingered on hers. Her cheeks were stained with dried tears, and they had stopped running now. She sighed again, turning on the shower. The water was warm instantly, and it soothed her.

She exhaled deeply, letting the water cover her body. It started soaking her hair more than it was from earlier on, and it hung limply over her shoulders. The tears on her face were washed away with the water, and she didn't look that sad anymore. But she was, in a way, because it seemed like Dexter had rejected her again. But at least he'd accepted her. Hell, she didn't know what was happening. He had kissed her back, after all.

"Fuck." She hissed, closing her eyes. She silently washed her body and hair with some soap and shampoo, and left the shower after she'd turned it off. The feeling of the air in the bathroom on her wet skin was cold and unnerving, and she hurriedly found herself a towel to wipe herself with. She sat her hair up, rolling the towel around it into a bun, and she put on her now dry underwear. Nothing else. She didn't want to go out there again. She wouldn't know what to say.

Dexter still sat on the edge of the bed, just looking down at his lap. He'd heard the sounds of the shower running all this time, and he couldn't help but to picture Debra in there. So fragile. So broken. At that moment, he heard the door handle clicking, and the bathroom door opened silently, slowly. Dexter was afraid to look up, so he didn't. He kept looking at his lap.

Debra hesitantly stepped out, her hands folded in front of her, in a way trying to cover up her body. She'd never been afraid of showing it to him before, since they were siblings, and it was her choice to leave the rest of her clothes in the bathroom, but she didn't even know why. She saw Dexter sitting on the bed, and she stopped in her tracks. She was on her tiptoes, and she slowly lowered herself to stand properly, trying to be as quiet as possible. She couldn't move.

"U-Uh.." She gulped, fumbling with her hands. "Dex, I'm.. I'm sorry, and.. uh.."

He slowly lifted his gaze to give her a reassuring smile, but he couldn't. Not when he'd looked at her. Standing in a plain black bra, and black girl boxers, Debra looked at him nervously. And god, was she beautiful. Her tan skin, her slim legs, her flat stomach, and just her entire figure.. but most of all the tiny smile that played on her lips as she looked at him. She'd noticed his expression and she'd felt kind of relieved. Dexter never cared much for beauty but this time it was on a whole new level. He didn't really understand how he couldn't have noticed before.

"D-Deb.." He stuttered, his eyes a little wide with surprise. He looked almost pleading, and sad at the same time. He placed his hands on the bed as if he was about to push himself up, but he didn't.

"Dexter.." Debra whispered calmly, a sad yet happy smile on her face as she walked slowly towards him, her feet lightly shifting over the floor. The towel around her hair unfolded and fell to the floor. She was so beautiful, he thought.  
Debra came closer to him, and by now she stood above him. She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers, a silent agreement being made between the two. Finally, she thought. She placed one knee on each side of his legs, carefully straddling his hips on the edge of the bed. Her hands were placed nervously on his shoulders, and she sat in a way that she didn't put her weight on him. She didn't dare to.

"Debra.." He murmured, his eyes glistening as he looked at her, and she angled her head so that her forehead rested on his, and he had to look up a little to see her. Debla closed her eyes and exhaled sharply, a yelp escaping her throat. Just the sound of him saying her name like that made her heart throb.

Dexter hesitantly cupped her cheek in his hand, pulling her a little closer to him. Their lips were extremely close to each other, but no one did anything for a while. They just sat there, both now with their eyes closed, breathing heavily. And then, Debra moved forward. She lightly let her lips graze his, as if asking for permission, and he put one hand on her back.

This is my cue, she thought. Maybe she didn't exactly think that, but it was how she reacted. She desperately caught his lips in hers, limply wrapping her arms around his shoulders, lowering her body so that she sat on his lap, her legs spread out to each side of his thighs. The kiss was desperate to begin with. It was filled with longing and loneliness, but then their senses settled.

Dexter noticed how good she smelled after just emerging from the shower, and Debra realized how safe she felt in Dexter's arms, and their lips still met, more gently now. It was loving. Wanting. Needing.

A muffled whimper escaped Debra's throat, her cheeks growing red and hot along with the growing feeling in her chest. Not only did Debra want him, she needed him. As did Dexter. Debra placed a hand on Dexter's shoulder and pushed him downwards so that he lay on his back on the bed, opening his eyes to look up at her in surprise. She smirked lightly, biting down on her lower lip.

Though she did seem more confident now, more determined, there was still a sincere look on her face. She had a totally different reason for doing something like this than usually. She did this because she needed to. She needed to really be with the person she loved, and she took joy in knowing she'd be able to.

"D-Deb.." Dexter stuttered, swallowing heavily. She was still straddling his hips, tracing her fingers lightly over his chest. For Dexter, some parts were unclear. He wasn't sure what order things were happening in. Debra was leaning down with her upper body, kissing him frantically. Dexter's hands found their way to Debra's thigh, feeling her soft skin under his fingers. Their tongues met, coiling around each other between and inside their mouths.

"I love you," Debra whispered between kisses, and without even hesitating for a second, Dexter said; "Yeah."

Debra sat up and started tugging at his shirt. In just seconds it was off, lying on the floor somewhere, and Debra was back on top of him. Their skin touching, she kissed him again, and her fingers roamed through his hair, making an incredible mess of it. She felt so hot, as if something was boiling inside of her, and it only grew stronger and stronger. God, she wanted him.

Dexter sat up a little, reaching behind Debra's back. He hurriedly un-hatched her bra and threw it to the side, letting it land on the floor as they kissed again, Debra roughly pushing him back down on the bed. Her chest pushed up against his, the soft feeling of their skin touching making them equally more excited.

Debra had caught glimpses of Dexter's body before, but she'd never really realized how attractive it was. His shoulders were so broad, his stomach tight with muscles. She let her fingers gently trail over the huge scar on his side, leaving light kisses on his neck. She lifted herself up a little to unbutton his pants, and in a moment they were gone on the floor, leaving them both only in their boxers.

Debra sat up straight for a while, still straddling his hips, just looking at Dexter. Her chest heaved in and out, her breath heavy with anticipation. "Oh god.. god, I need you." She gulped, her voice shaking.

"Oh god, you're beautiful," Dexter said with a slightly hoarse voice. She smiled nervously at him, and he smiled kindly back at her. He didn't try to. It just happened. A genuine smile was formed on his lips, and he didn't even realize.

Dexter had sat up now. He was sitting against the wall behind the bed, and Debra was still straddling him. They kissed over and over again, hands roaming over each other's bodies, desperately wanting to feel the close contact of skin between them.

His hands were carefully, ever so gently, caressing her chest as they kissed. She moaned and whimpered into his lips, with every sound making him want her even more and more.

Dexter had engaged in sexual acts several times before, obviously, but none of them could compare to how this felt. The anticipation, the need, the hunger – it was stronger than the feeling his dark passenger had ever given him.  
Debra fumbled a little bit, and then her boxers were gone. She fumbled a bit more, and so were his. Their bodies were touching, in the most sensitive sense of the phrase. Debra gripped tightly onto Dexter's shoulders, grinding against him with her entire body.

"Dexter.." Debra moaned, their faces close to each other. "This is.. I-I'm.." She stuttered. She raised her body a little and lowered her hand, carefully grabbing him. Touching, feeling, the anticipation was written all over her face. Her eyes widened a little, and she whispered a slight; "Wow."

She started lowering herself slowly onto him, and he squirmed. This feeling, it was different from other times. So warm and engulfing, but also so strong in emotion. Dexter could feel her thoughts and her feelings and they were truly connected both physically and mentally. Debra's breath caught, and she inhaled sharply. "F-fuck.." She whimpered, her cheeks flushed brightly red. She looked down, then up at Dexter, slowly biting down on her lower lip. Dexter looked back at her, his breathing ragged and husky.

She firmly held onto Dexter's shoulders and slowly starting grinding her hips towards him, whimpering softly now and then. Dexter started panting softly, a groan escaping his throat. He placed his hands on her hips, and she slid her arms around the back of his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

To begin with she simply rocked her hips from side to side, practically going in a circle, trying to adjust to this new sensation. It wasn't, obviously, all new, but it was different with Dexter. There was so much emotion. She kissed him again, and he kissed back, and after a while their tongues were fighting inside their mouths, twirling around each other.

After maybe 5 minutes, Debra had had enough. She couldn't keep up these teasing movements, it wasn't satisfying enough, and she started moving. Slowly, she lifted her hips and brought them back down, finding a careful pace to begin at. Her hips rocked to the sides a little every time she brought them down, and a soft moan escaped her lips ever so often.

"Jesus fuck, Dexter," Debra breathed, her mouth open as she panted heavily, light and soft whimpers coming out every time she brought her hips down.

"That's.. my line.." Dexter groaned, holding firmly onto her hips, steadying her as she lifted herself up and went down again, pushing herself down as much as possible every time

Debra sat up and placed her hands on Dexter's chest, bending her back a little as she rode him faster, her moans growing louder and more intense with every thrust.

"A-Ah! Fuck, Dexter!" She gasped, arching her back in a loud moan. She rocked her hips from side to side as she kept bringing her hips up and down, and then Dexter grabbed her. He lifted her off him and practically threw her onto her back, her eyes widening in surprise.  
"D-Dex?" She stuttered, and he placed himself above her, immediately thrusting back into her.

He'd lost all sense of control. It was like the dark passenger, only not so dark. It filled him with need, and he wasn't in the need for hurting like he usually was. He only wanted Debra. "Deb," he whispered, looking into her eyes. Her body shook with pleasure, and a gentle smile was on her face.

"Holy fuck, Dex," she giggled, slowly wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him a little closer to her. She bit down on her lower lip and raised an eyebrow, smirking up at him. "You should be demanding more often, instead of just going along with others." She said, a moan following right after. "You're really.. attractive like this."

"I like to keep a low profile, you know," he grinned, his breathing ragged. "Moreover, you seem like more of the controlling person to me." He chuckled teasingly, his eye suddenly twitching from what he was feeling.

"O-oh, really?" She yelped, her breathing even heavier than before. "How so?"

"Well, you're my boss," he huffed, holding onto the back of her shoulders as he moved together with her, their bodies in perfect synch. "And also, I walked in on you and that guy once, remember? He was even cuffed to the-"

"Oh, shut the fuck up." Debra frowned, pulling him in to place a kiss on his lips. "I had to do stuff myself because no one else has been able to make me feel like this." She whispered, and Dexter smirked in response.

"Same here," he replied and put his lips to hers, starting to move faster. Debra was taken by surprise and ended up biting onto his lower lip, pulling on it with her teeth, nibbling and nudging. She let go of his lips as soon as she realized, and she moaned loudly, arching her back.

"D-Dexter, f-fu-" Debra stuttered, practically unable to talk in between her pleasurable sounds. "F-fuck, it's getting close," She moaned loudly, practically tearing at his hair with her hands, holding onto it as hard as she could.

"S-Same here," Dexter stuttered, closing his eyes. "I should probably pu-"

"No!" Debra moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. She pulled his head down next to hers, and his hips automatically kept moving. "It's safe, so don't worry." She yelped, closing her eyes as she held tightly onto Dexter's hair. Her lips started quivering and she arched her back again, pushing her entire back off of the bed, and her entire body shook heavily, a series of intense moans escaping her lush lips.

"Mother of.. _fuck!_" She moaned as she reached her peak, her legs tightening around Dexter's waist.

Dexter came to a stop as he thrust his hips inwards one last time, his muscles tightening completely for a while before he exhaled heavily with a moan, his body almost collapsing over his sister who was still holding onto his hair. When she let go, Dexter shifted a little, laying down on his back next to her. He stared at the roof, his breathing softening a little after a while.

Debra did the same, lying on her back next to him. She was grinning, a low chuckle escaping her throat. "Huh.."

"Pfsh.." Dexter murmured, and they both laughed. Not a lot. They just looked at the ceiling, laughing. Together.  
"You asked me.." Dexter started, shifting a bit on the bed. "You asked me if I was even capable of love. I think I am." He said. "And it's somehow not even surprising that it would be you. I've always thought that if I'd have feelings at all, they'd be for you."

Debra silently stood up and picked her underwear up from the floor. She threw Dexter's boxers to him and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Dexter tilted his head in confusion before lying back on the bed with a heavy sigh after putting on his underwear. He lay down under the blankets, taking up most of the space on the bed, his hands behind his head.

After a while, the bathroom door opened and Debra came into the room, again wearing only her bra and boxers. "Hey, scoot the fuck over." She mumbled, climbing into bed next to Dexter. Dexter furrowed his brows and moved a little to the side, turning to look at Debra.

"You suddenly left.." He said, looking at her with a confused expression on his face. She smiled and moved closer to him, putting on hand to his chest.

"It was for suspense," she smirked playfully, kissing him once on the lips. "And I feel the same, by the way. I fucking love you, bro'."

…

_Sometimes I wonder what it would be like for everything inside me that's denied and unknown to be revealed. But I'll never know. I live my life in hiding. My survival depends on it._

_Maybe that wasn't so true after all._


End file.
